Phantoms and Angels
by CyberActors15
Summary: Challenge by Menatron the Angel of Ideas. Upon learning of a way to travel through dimensions Vlad Plasmius learns the way to defeat his enemy Danny Phantom and accomplish his goals and to do so he requires the help of an elite team, Ozai's Angels. However can these Angels truly defeat the Ghost boy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story was a challenge issued by Menatron the Angel of Ideas and the idea of the story is theirs. CA15 is just doing the writing of the story with his own flare and tweaks. In the Avatar the Last Airbender series this takes place after the episode The Drill. Also in the Avatar series the moment in the first episode of season two where Iroh redirected Azula's Lightning didn't happen, you'll understand why later on in the story. In the Phantom series this story takes place sometime during the series with selective episodes like The Ultimate Enemy and Infinite Realms have happened while episodes like Kindred Spirits and Phantom Planet haven't happened. Some of the Danny Phantom episodes will appear in this story but not in a complete linear order. Actually with regards to the Danny Phantom episodes not all of them happened in this story the way they were released on the TV show so the Timeline will jump around a bit. Also this story will draw a few influences from Legend of Korra, don't worry it will only be a few things that Last Airbender didn't have.**

**Katara: Why do I have an uneasy feeling about this story?**

**Dani: It's probably because this story will focus more on Azula, Mei and Ty-Lee and you and the heroes in the Avatar Series might not appear.**

**Katara: Yeah that's probably the reason.**

**Shadow: Now for the disclaimer. CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom or it would still be running, the Avatar series or Korra and Asami would have become a couple seasons ago, me, or heck the idea of this story; that pleasure goes to Menatron the Angel of Ideas. All he owns is the OCs, that's it.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

By some stroke of luck it had worked. He hadn't expected it to work so soon but it worked none the less. Vladimir Alexander Masters or known in the ghost community as Vlad Plasmius had gotten hold of the ultimate treasure, the Infi-map, a tool so powerful that it allowed travel to anywhere the user intended… including other worlds.

And travel to other worlds he had. Now here he was floating in a desert type area with a single tree in the centre. The tree was massive but the interesting thing about it was what lay at the heart. At the core of the tree sealed inside an orb of purple energy was a black and red serpent type sentient being of immense power.

Plasmius could feel the power radiating off of this being and in turn the being could feel energy radiating off of him, though at a lesser state. However there was something else it felt from Plasmius, the type of power a power that it couldn't help but be wary of, as if his energy and its own energy together could be the very definition of chaos.

"I can assume you are not a spirit or of my world." the being began.

"No." Plasmius said. "I am a ghost, perhaps one of the most powerful ghosts to exist. You may call me Vlad Plasmius."

"I am Vaatu." Vaatu simply stated. "Plasmius I can sense that you and I are alike in many ways and that we both have ambitions beyond the understanding of that of regular mortals."

Plasmius gave a dark grin at those words confirming Vaatu's thoughts. Vaatu had felt the darkness and chaos in his spirit the moment he had appeared. Normally Vaatu would manipulate the darkness in people to get them to do his bidding; it was how he started that war by reaching the darkness that existed in Fire Lord Sozin. Despite being bound by that fool Wan and Raava, he could still access the darkness in people in the mortal world. However with Plasmius he didn't feel the need to manipulate him, he actually believed the man could be a useful ally.

"I can also tell we both have ambitions and ideas. I can also tell you have a problem just as I do, perhaps we can help each other out." Plasmius said.

If Vaatu could he would give a dark smirk, this grasped his attention.

"Tell me about your pest." Vaatu said.

The two then spent time talking about their mutual enemies. Plasmius told Vaatu about Danny Phantom the half-ghost boy who had been a pain in his side for a long time now. Vaatu told Plasmius about Avatar Aang and the spirit inside him Raava. He explained that Aang wasn't his enemy personally but the spirit of light inside him and the fact that he was undoing the war he had worked hard to orchestrate made him an enemy.

Through their chat Plasmius learned that Vaatu's world wasn't nearly as advanced as his but made up for it with their spiritual connection to nature and all that other nonsense, but that could give him the perfect way to help them kill their Avatar.

"I believe I have a way to help you with your Avatar." Plasmius said as soon as they finished trading information. "The world I come from is far more advanced than that of yours. I can bring technologies from my world and supply them to your Fire Nation to allow them to kill the Avatar. I will also work on something to make sure he remains dead and will not be reborn in another body and something more to free you."

"Do not focus on freeing me friend." Vaatu said. "I can't be freed for the next 71 years until an event known as Harmonic Convergence. I will quietly bid my time as I await the event. That is of little importance now, what is important is your young pest. I believe I may have an idea on how you can handle him but first I must test my theory."

"And how will you test it?" Plasmius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touch this sphere that keeps me captive." Vaatu said simply.

Plasmius didn't see how this would prove anything but he still did so however upon touching the sphere he immediately regretted it. Plasmius was jolted back by an incredible amount of energy and immediately brought his hand back.

"What the hell was that?" He growled as his eyes began to glow red with more vibrancy.

"That was my test and I just proved my theory. Our energies are different and this difference can either be used to harm you if against you or create a unified intention. It depends on the user of the energy. This sphere around me was created to keep me in and so it will be aggressive energy." Vaatu explained. "This is how you can defeat your young enemy. One of the benders from my world will be able to do a lot of harm to him. I would suggest the use of the firebenders; they would be the most effective."

Plasmius grinned darkly. "Thank you Vaatu, as soon as the weapon to extract Raava from the boy is complete I will be back to repay my debt to you." He said. "This begins an alliance of greatness and I will ensure that you don't have to wait 71 years. I will make it one of my plans to free you as soon as possible."

"To allies then." Vaatu said.

"To allies." Vlad echoed.

~00000~

For the first time in years, perhaps two or three decades, Fire Lord Ozai was at a loss for words based on the information he had just learnt. He currently sat in his throne room as he meditated on the recent turn of events. Meditating wasn't something he usually did but this time he made an exception as it was know that meditating was one of the best ways to clear one's mind and concentrate on things of great importance.

What was so important that he would need to be concentrate and be completely alone? He had been visited by not one but two spirits both at different times during the same day. This was completely new to him. His brother, Iroh, had always been more in tune with spiritual matters and had even travelled to the Spirit World once before but Ozai had decided at a young age to forsake the spirits and forge his own path without their assistance. But today two had appeared to him personally to speak with him and him alone to discuss important matters.

The first spirit was known as Plasmius. Ozai could immediately tell that this spirit was cold and cunning and would do what he needed to get what he wanted… however despite having that appearance Plasmius had apparently come to warn him of an impending attack from another spirit powerful enough to end the war within a few seconds of his arrival. Plasmius had said this spirit was perhaps one of the most powerful he had ever met and asked Ozai for a request. Plasmius required a small elite group that contained a good and powerful bender and mentioned that the group would be able to defeat this Phantom within the Spirit World.

Ozai's immediate thoughts had been Princess Azula and her allies who were on a current hunt for the Avatar but he had seemed reluctant to bring up their names. The three of them were known throughout the Fire Nation as the Angels of Fire because there was a belief that those three would be the ones to ultimately win the war and bring the Avatar down. They were perhaps the most elite group the Fire Nation had despite their age and numbers. Although Ozai didn't admit it he knew this was true, these three girls were the best the Fire Nation had to offer… and two of them weren't benders. Would it be wise to send them off on another mission to ward of a threat that was supposedly larger than the Avatar?

He had dismissed Plasmius so that he could have time to think of his decision and what to do regarding the Phantom he had spoken of. He had ordered his servants to take Plasmius to a room and treat him as a guest of honour.

Once he was alone he had begun to meditate but that hadn't lasted long because within a few minutes he had been interrupted by another spirit however this one Ozai feared. Ozai could not read the Spirit's emotions or intentions. This spirit was calm and collected and seemed to be the one in control of the situation and not Ozai. This was something he didn't like, it was in his nature to be in control of a situation so when he met anyone who knew more and was in more control, he became nervous. Though he would never show… but this spirit already seemed to know. This spirit called himself the Master of Time and would not give his true name.

What he had told Ozai was that his daughter and her team were the best possible options to his problem however he didn't confirm or deny anything that Plasmius had said.

The only things he had said when asked were the lines 'Only time will tell,' and 'Everything is the way it's supposed to be.'

Ozai didn't like those words. This spirit had a sense of foreshadowing that Ozai didn't like. It was if this Spirit saw the future and the past and judged not only Ozai but the rest of his family.

Shortly after the Spirit had left leaving Ozai to his own devices. All he could do now was meditate on what he could do. His thought process lasted minute but eventually minutes became hours.

And after a few hours endless thinking his eyes had snapped open full of resolve. He knew what he needed to do and so he quickly called upon his servants to prepare a messenger hawk and paper to write on. It was time for Azula to return home before embarking on a more important quest than that of chasing the Avatar.

~00000~

Azula wasn't usually one to show her anger as it was often eclipsed by her calm demeanour and cold attitude so when she actually did show her irritation and anger people tended to avoid her unless they knew they had no choice but to remain. This was one of those rare times.

Azula was angry and she was showing it. Why? After the plan with the drill had been failed by the Avatar and his friends she had received a messenger hawk from her father demanding that she return to the Fire Nation immediately along with Mei and Ty-Lee. And now she was on her royal barge heading back to her home.

This made her angry as she had been gone from the Fire Nation for half of Spring with nothing to show for it. She had achieved nothing and that was not what she wanted or needed. She would be the laughing stock of the Fire Nation for failing this task.

Oh wait there was still Zuko. That made her smile, knowing that Zuko's position was still worse than hers. He was a traitor and he had been gone for three years with nothing to show for it. Azula still had her title and her advanced abilities, more than Zuko could say he had.

This thought managed to calm her anger a bit and allow her to readopt her calm controlled demeanour and it seemed once she seemed calm the others around seemed less wary of her.

That caused Azula to smile once more, the fear that she struck into others including her own subjects always seemed to give Azula that extra boost of confidence and pleasure she needed. From the fear she induced obedience was guaranteed. It ensured that she was always in control.

Now that her mind was more at ease she could allow herself to think logically as to why why her father called her back so quickly. Something important must have been taking place in the homelands to require her to come back so urgently. Or perhaps the Fire Nation mechanics had come up with something new for her to play with; however she doubted that due to the fact that the last big project was the drill that was currently broken down and stuck in the wall of Ba Sing Se. So it was either that she was going home for something of major importance or her father summoned her because he wasn't glad with her progress… she hoped it was more the former than the latter.

Azula inwardly sighed. Thinking about her meeting with her father would be pointless now as she still had a long while left at sea. All she could do now was to continue training in preparation for what the future held.

~00000~

Plasmius couldn't help but smirk when he was called back to Ozai's throne room today. He had been in the Fire Nation for a few weeks now waiting but today it looked like he would be able to gain the elite group that Ozai had promised him during their second meeting.

He floated into the Throne room where he saw two 14 year old girls and one 15 year old girl along with Fire Lord Ozai who had, for once, moved away from his flaming wall that was on his throne.

"Plasmius this is my daughter Azula and her elite group of friends Mai and Ty-Lee. They will accompany you to the Spirit World to deal with your Phantom Menace." Ozai said.

Plasmius smirked darkly as he bowed to the Princess and her friends. He was both glad and darkened by this idea. He had heard stories of Ozai's Angels during his stay in the Fire Nation and knew that they were a very capable bunch of young ladies however at the same time he knew this would be troubling to some degree. He knew that eventually these girls would realise that he hadn't been completely honest about his words to Ozai and because they were so close to him they might turn on him. That was a problem for another day. For now he just had to keep up appearances.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Azula, and of course the two of you Mai and Ty-Lee." Plasmius said.

The three girls bowed to him in respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet a wise spirit like yourself." Azula said. "We are honoured you came to us to help you with defeating this enemy."

"Think nothing of it." Plasmius said nonchalantly. "I should be the one honoured. I've heard stories about you three being the most capable and elite team in the Fire Nation. To work with three girls of such skill and abilities is the true honour here."

Ozai then stepped forward.

"Now that the introductions are complete we can get down to business. The girls are already packed and ready to leave and as soon as you are ready you may go." Ozai said before he turned to the girls. "And you three I want written reports sent to me every so often on your progress."

The girls simply bowed.

"Luckily I am already prepared to leave." Plasmius said before he pulled the Infi-Map from his pockets. "Infi-Map, open a portal to my home."

The four members of the Fire Nation watched in awe as the map in Plasmius's hands began to glow before a green ripple of energy formed above them.

An ear piercing sound then echoed through the throne room as a flash of bright green light appeared in the room. Once the light died down the four were amazed to see a portal floating above them.

Plasmius then created platforms using his ecto energy for the girls to use to climb up into the portal. And within one minute they had all walked into the portal to view the world on the other side.

~00000~

Honestly speaking Azula had expected this; Plasmius's story had seemed too surreal for her to believe anyway. It was clear that there were holes in his story about being a Wise Spirit from the Spirit World who had come to warn them of an imminent threat to the Fire Nation. And once she arrived in his mansion that looked nothing like how she was told the Spirit World was said to look like she knew she had been right.

She immediately questioned Plasmius on the matter to which he simply smiled before telling her the truth. The truth was that he wasn't a spirit from the spirit world but a Halfa from another Dimension. As a human he was known as Vlad Masters and as a ghost he was Vlad Plasmius.

He told them that despite the fact that he lied about his identity it was true that eventually Danny Phantom would come to their world and put an end to the war.

Azula seemed to believe his story now but still seemed a bit reluctant to trust the man, however she decided that they would stay and now they were waiting in Vlad's mansion for him to return.

"I wonder what this world will be like." Ty-Lee said as she looked around the library they had been left in.

"Chances are it's more advanced than our world." Mai said with her usual bored expression and monotone. "Based on what we saw in Vlad's… lab I would guess this world has better technical advancements but less of a spiritual connection."

"You're right Mai." Vlad said as he emerged from the shadows giving all three girls a fright.

Usually Azula and Mai were able to hide sudden frights but this time they had shown it.

Azula hadn't liked this, not at all. She always could tell when someone was hiding in the shadows, with Vlad however she hadn't detected anyone or anything. He literally could be anywhere listening without her knowing and that was a problem.

"My world is centuries ahead of yours in terms of technology." Vlad said. "But your world as a strong spiritual connection that my world will never gain. You are so in tune with spirits that you can gain powers naturally."

"What about you Vlad?" Azula asked. "Where do your powers come from?"

"My powers are derived from scientific methods. An invention gave me my abilities." Vlad explained. "However I will explain this at a later stage. For now I must focus on getting you three acquainted with my world. Luckily I was able to work out on how to get you to speak read and write my home language."

Ty-Lee and Mai exchanged momentary glances of confusion.

"Aren't we already speaking the same language?" Ty-Lee asked.

"No, although your language is in my world it's not spoken here." Vlad said. "On my world your language is Mandarin, the main language of a country known as China, but in this country and multiple others the main language is one known as English. I would have to teach you so that you would be able to fit in. And luckily I know how to teach you the language at an exceptional speed."

"Alright take us, keeping up appearances is everything." Azula said. "Teach us this English Language."

~00000~

As it turned out the three Fire Nation girls found it very easy to learn English alongside how to read and right in the language as they learnt in only two weeks. After that Vlad knew they were ready to be introduced to the young Halfa who protected Amity Park so now the girls were in his lab as he gave them a run down on Phantom.

"This is Danny Phantom." Vlad said as an image of him appeared on the screen. "He is the same age as you two but don't let that fool you, he is immensely powerful."

Azula then scoffed. "Please, you told us that Danny Phantom was someone of great power who could defeat the Fire Nation with ease. This boy is nothing more than a scrawny child."

Vlad only shook his head. "Princess Azula, you of all people should know not to underestimate people because of their age or appearance. If you and your brother hadn't underestimated the Avatar perhaps he would be in your possession by now." Vlad said. "You must remember he's just as old as you, and you are already an icon amongst your people because of your power. Young Daniel is the same, his power is consistently growing and he is consistently improving. With only one year of experience he had already over thrown a king who's power knows no bounds while you have struggled to capture a younger even more inexperienced child. He is not a person who should be taken lightly."

Those words struck a nerve and Ty-lee and surprisingly Mai were afraid Azula would explode in anger.

Azula however managed to keep calm… on the outside while internally she was fuming in rage. Vlad Masters had, had the nerve to actually say that to her. She honestly found it incredible that she hadn't filled him with lightning yet.

"I see your point." Azula said as calmly as she could.

Vlad smiled darkly. Mai and Ty-Lee could already smell a power struggle between the two and wondered how long it would be before chaos was formed from the two clashing.

Mai usually wasn't afraid of Azula but she was afraid, only slightly as she told herself, of these two together. Azula was the kind of person who would watch the world burn with a barley content smile and Vlad seemed like the kind of man who would manipulate all odds and do whatever it took to get what he wants. Those two working on the same side would either result in the formation of a cruel team hell bent on destruction or chaos as the two strong personalities clashed and in all honestly Mai wasn't excited to see either of those scenarios play out.

Vlad continued to explain information about Danny Phantom but only the information that he thought they should know, one of the prominent things being Phantom's secret identity as Danny Fenton.

However one of the things he said later had really grabbed the attention of the three girls. Vlad said that to work in this world they would need to keep their identities secret. Vlad told them that there was a chance they wouldn't succeed with killing Danny Phantom at first and so he had spent the past few days creating identities for them to allow them be part of the world.

However when Azula learned she wouldn't be allowed to use her bending while in her civilian form she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She hoped a situation would never arise where she would have to remain as a civilian for long. However the idea of having a duel identity did seem appealing in a way for all three girls. It would allow for secrecy and efficiency while in broad day light.

Vlad told them that he had upgraded their outfits from their world to work as mission gear. The clothes retained their exact same flexibility from before but also worked as a self-repairing armour that allowed a good amount of durability. The only things that they required however were masks to hide their identities and names to also cover their identities.

Ty-Lee was quick to give herself the name Acrobat as homage to the home that she had been forced out of by Azula to hunt for the Avatar. Mai decided to call herself the Red Spirit after a certain blue spirit.

Azula on the other hand found this completely ridiculous. She didn't like the idea of having to hide her face, her abilities or change her name. How was she meant to strike fear into her enemies as herself when she had to be discreet about everything. It lost its satisfaction to have to hide.

She then looked back to the file on Danny Phantom. If she did hide it would be easier and technically he would show a large amount of fear of one of the identities but not her.

But then an idea struck her. The best way to have him and everyone fear her name.

"Angel." Azula said with a dark smirk. "Azula Angel."

Vlad had a moment of shock before he smirked. "Azula Angel leader of the Angels of Fire, it has a nice ring to it." Vlad said darkly.

~00000~

"And that, Skulker, is why you don't attempt to steel valuable equipment in my town." Phantom said as he capped the cylindrical metal device that he captured the ghost in.

The three girls watched from his blind spot as Phantom tossed the device up and down while making a few jokes about his newly captured enemy.

Azula then clapped slowly and sarcastically getting his attention.

Phantom then turned to face all three girls that were wearing what looked like traditional Chinese outfits and various masks.

"So you are the infamous Danny Phantom." Azula simply said. "You don't look like much. I've been told you're a powerful but I've yet to see any true power or skill."

Mai then agreed. "He doesn't even look as big a threat as the Avatar." She said with a bored expression.

"But he is cute." Ty-Lee said. "In a scrawny way."

"Uh… wait what?" Phantom asked.

"Good first impressions." Mai said once more.

"Okay, I got the feeling you three might not like me but you don't look like any ghost hunters so who are you?" Phantom asked.

Ty-Lee was more than enthusiastic to answer.

"Oh we're the Angels of Fire or so we've been called." She said. "I'm Acrobat, she's Red Spirit and…"

Azula held her hand up silencing Ty-Lee immediately. Her next few words were cold with her threat clearly evident.

"I am Princess Azula Angel and our purpose is simple, we've come to kill you." Angel said with a dark smile before she fired a blast of Fire at Phantom.

Phantom was surprised when he saw the blast of fire and was quick to avoid it.

"But aren't you human?" Phantom asked while trying to make sense of how a human was able to shoot fire. He couldn't detect any ecto energy inside them but she was still able to shoot blue fire from her hands.

The bender smirked as she saw the fear flash in his eyes. She then made a gesture to Red Spirit who complied and threw her precise darts towards the Ghost boy but as it turned out his reflexes were fast enough for him to evade the attack.

Angel was impressed; he had been able to avoid Red Spirit's darts. Perhaps he wasn't completely useless. He might actually make this interesting.

Red Spirit sent darts and throwing knives in his direction all of which Phantom avoided. Angel noted how he avoided them and was once again impressed by his skill. Phantom knew that Red Spirit wasn't throwing the knives at him to leave fatal injuries… yet but was using them to pin him down and perhaps stun him. It was very impressive how he picked that up and even more impressive that he could dodge her quick attacks. If that were to stop he needed to be slowed down.

Angel then nodded to Acrobat who then smiled before jumping into the air towards him. Because Phantom was focusing on Red Spirit, Acrobat was able to get in close and delivered a few jabs to his body.

Phantom quickly lost control of his flight and an arm and leg and fell to the ground.

"Oh crap." Phantom cursed just before he was nicked in the arm by one of Red Spirit's blades.

Phantom's eyes widened as he watched Red Spirit send more knives at him to slow him down further and what sucked was that they were poisoned. Not enough to kill him but enough to slow down his movements.

Angel smirked as she saw him moving sluggishly to avoid the blades but that didn't work to his advantage and within seconds he was covered in cuts as green blood leaked from the wounds.

The firebender smirked. He had been too easy to have been a real threat, they could end him quickly though Angel did find it sad to have to end someone as good as him but she could get over the small fascination she had of him. Her smirk grew larger and darker as she made eye contact with him. Granted her eyes were covered by a black domino mask but she could still see his eyes clearly and the fear and surprise in his eyes… but then it was replaced.

Angel watched as his eyes became filled with something else. Determination. All the fear melted out as if he had remembered something more he feared than her.

Phantom then did something so shocking. Red Spirit's blades were still flying at him but despite having some of hid chi blocked he managed to avoid them all before firing a green blast of energy from his hands to prevent Acrobat from advancing.

"That all you got?" He taunted with a cocky smirk. "I've seen better."

Angel had now become angry as she witnessed this. Phantom had completely removed his fear of her and then had the nerve to taunt her about it.

She then began to charge up her lightning along her two fingers and fired it, but the unexpected happened. Lightning was usually the strongest form of Fire Bending, the one thing that no one could escape or avoid because of it's speed. It was the instant kill, the attack that no one walked away from.

Phantom saw the blue energy rocketing towards him making his face go blue from the light but there wasn't any fear in his eyes. The white haired boy then dashed to the side completely avoiding the lighting before he flew forward towards Angel to return his attacks.

Phantom then sent a kick to Angel's abdomen sending her flying back while she just gawked at the prospect of someone avoiding her most deadly attack.

"You look surprised Angel." Phantom said. "Guess you don't know who you're dealing with."

Angel regained her composure before she unleashed a full torrent of flames that Phantom blocked with an ecto shield.

Once the flames decapitated Phantom was left alone.

In the shadows around the corner of a close building the three girls hid while trying to think.

Azula was shocked. This was the first time something like this happened. Someone avoided her lightning and was able to surprise her. Azula spared a chance to glance back at the Ghost Boy who looked around in confusion before giving up and flying away.

She watched him fly off as she realised that something inside her had been awakened. She now had a greater fascination for the White Haired Ghost Boy. Danny Phantom now interested her greatly and she had to learn more about him. She had met him as a hero but she needed to meet him as a boy as Danny Fenton. That might help her recent fascination and perhaps it might help her find a way to end him… if she was sure his death was what she wanted.

"Azula what now?" Ty-Lee asked.

"We return to Plasmius." Azula said before a lustful smile appeared. "And we get ready to go to the same school as Danny Fenton. We have to learn **everything **we possibly can about our new enemy."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Katara: Well sucks to be in Amity Park right now.**

**Dani: Truer words have never been spoken.**

**Shadow: I think the people living in Amity Park are fine. It would only suck for Danny and those close to him.**

**Dani: True.**

**Katara: And at least this adds a new interesting dynamic to the story. Has CA15 ever done anything like this where the focus is on Azula and Danny?**

**Shadow: No most of the time you're his girlfriend.**

**Katara: *Blushes***

**Shadow: And just a reminder readers this story idea was a challenge from Menatron the Angel of Ideas. CA15 is just the guy to write the story.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? How will Amity Park react to having three new… one new villain and two new anti-heroes? How will Casper High react to having three new students? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Amity Park part 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Amity Park Part 1

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Phantoms and Angels.**

**Katara: What is it with you and this 'mortals' thing?**

**Shadow: I'm about to throw you into a volcano if you say that again. So just say the brief recap before I make the decision of whether to keep you or get rid of you.**

**Dani: Someone's angry.**

**Katara: No doubt about that. Last time Vlad visited my world and the Spirit World and made an agreement with the dark spirit Vaatu. Vlad learned about what he would need to defeat Danny Phantom and ended up tricking Ozai to lending him his most elite team, Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee.**

**Shadow: You didn't call them by their team name.**

**Katara: The **_**Angels…**_

**Shadow: I didn't hear that.**

**Katara: Vlad got his grasps on the team known as the **_**ANGELS**_**. Satisfied?**

**Shadow: *Dark smirk* yes. Continue.**

**Katara: I really hate you.**

**Shadow: Take a number.**

**Katara: Vlad brought the **_**Angels**_** into his world and told them part of the truth. The chapter ended with the three from the Fire Nation learning about Danny and fighting him for the first time making Azula grow a very bad fascination with the Halfa.**

**Dani: And now we can continue, hopefully before Katara and Shadow tear each other apart.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

What happens when you're late for school again? You get punished. But as it seems someone really has to redefine the word punished. Because if being allowed to skip the first three periods of school to show not one, not two but three hot new girls around the school then something was wrong and Danny would want to make less of an effort to come to school on time. Sure Danny would have to catch up the work he missed but it was totally worth it.

The three new girls were Azula Fire, Mai Knives and Ty-Lee Circus… what a coincidence. They had all come from a traditional all-girls school in China, kinda explaining why they bowed in respect upon meeting Danny.

While showing the three girls around Ty-Lee consistently flirted with Danny which made Danny smile internally. Ty-Lee was hot and seemed to show some amount of attraction towards him as evidenced by her flirting. However during the tour Azula had made Ty-Lee stop flirting with Danny and she reluctantly stopped before flirting with some other guy who happened to be close by. That made Danny realise that Ty-Lee seemed to like attention and he guessed from some kind of experience from her past. She needed someone to be a friend and give her the attention she needed not the one she thought she craved.

Mai was easy to read like a book. She was essentially bored with everything and seemed like the kind of person who'd much rather prefer to be left out of the spotlight. Danny immediately thought that she and Sam would get along with each other.

Getting a read on the first two girls where easy but Azula was difficult. All Danny could get from her was that she was very observant and seemed to take in every single detail. She also seemed to be the leader of the three girls. That's all he could pick up on her. However he failed to notice that although Azula was very observant, it wasn't the school that held most of her focus, it was the raven haired teenage boy who showed her around that was the centre of her attention.

By the end of the first three periods Danny had managed to show them around the entire school and they were on their way to the cafeteria for the first lunch break however they had the fortune of being intercepted by Dash Baxter and his crew of jocks on their way to the cafeteria.

Danny sighed internally as he saw Dash approaching with that smug smirk on his face. If there was one thing that Dash could do besides throwing around a pig skin it was make people dislike Danny and see themselves as better than him and considering the new girls were all very hot it would only make Dash more tempted to remove more potential friends from Danny.

"Hey Fenton." Dash said darkly. "We missed you in class today."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was given the task of showing these girls around so I couldn't be in class this morning to play your game of cat and mouse." Danny said.

"Listen buddy, some of my guys forgot the cash needed to pay for their lunch so we need a loan." Dash said. "Also I want to thank you for showing these beauties around. I'll take them from a nerd like you; I think they'd prefer me to you anyway."

Some of the jocks then grabbed Danny, flipped him upside down shook him until his cash fell out of his pockets before tossing him to Dash.

"You three see, you don't want to hang around a weakling geek like him." Dash said. "He's nothing more than a freak, with freaky parents who hunt ghosts."

Dash then threw Danny into the locker before slamming it shut. Because of the way Danny had been thrown in he couldn't focus on listening to what was happening outside as he was focusing on how uncomfortable he felt and the irritation on being stuffed into a locker again. However he had no doubt that Dash was attempting to use his muscles and money to get the girls to ditch him.

Danny let out a sigh. He could never keep friends long with Dash or Paulina around to remove them… or so he thought.

Danny was surprised to have the locker door open and for him to be carried out by the same jerk who threw him in. Dash then put him down and dusted him off while one of the other jocks returned his cash that he had dropped. All the other Jocks were standing a distance away and were muttering how sorry they were. One thing that Danny noticed was that there was a look of fear in all their eyes. The girl's eyes showed something else however, Ty-Lee showed a look of concern, probably for Danny, Mai showed a look of disgust, probably for the jocks, and Azula had a cold hard look that was directed to the jocks.

"Danny, are you alright?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Yeah, I've survived worse." Danny said.

Danny noticed that Azula's cold hard glare seemed to soften and grow warmer once he said that. Mai and Ty-Lee also noticed and they were surprised to see such a reaction.

"Well that's good." Azula said. "Shall we continue?"

"Alright." Danny said as they began walking to the cafeteria. "So what exactly happened?"

"I taught them a thing or two about messing with my friends." Azula said with dark satisfaction. "What I'm curious about is why they attacked you and you didn't defend yourself. You look like you'd have no trouble in defending yourself against them."

Danny laughed surprising Azula.

"No way, do you see me? I'm nothing more than skin and bones while they're big hulking teenaged beasts. Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop their rampage." Danny said surprising all three girls. "And besides they're just being bullies, picking on other kids because they think they're at the top of the food chain and because they play football. I'm just their usual target, it's sad but it's true. And at least with me around they don't focus on the other weaker targets."

The three girls shared a collective shock. They knew Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom and that the boy they currently talked to was in fact Danny Fenton. He had so much power in both forms but still allowed himself to be pushed around by others when he could actually be at the top of the food chain here.

Azula didn't know what to think of that. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Why have power if you didn't use it? If he had all the power that Vlad said he had then why didn't he rise himself up to rule this pitiful town and this school. An idea then flashed through her head. Danny Fenton was like the Avatar. He believed himself to be protector of some kind of justice so he wouldn't use his power for selfish needs. She had believed that he would come to the Fire Nation to conquer it for himself and not to protect the other nations.

Azula began to feel disgusted by his abuse of power and could feel the lightning building up inside her. She could easily end his life right now while he was unaware and put a stop to his pitiful job of helping people. Azula reached forward to grab him as she felt the lightning itching to be expelled from her body but then she stopped when she saw Danny visibly tense as if he had detected the lightning. But that wasn't possible? Was it?

Azula then snuffed out the energy that was building and watched as Danny seemed to go back to normal. Surprise filled her eyes as she thought about this. Danny had been able to detect her bending before she even started it. He could feel bender energy before it was even released. Even the most trained and spiritually enlightened members of her world couldn't do such a thing but he had been able to detect her power.

It seemed her fascination of the Halfa grew a lot larger. He was someone with more power as it seemed that the Avatar and he also could both predict and avoid her attacks. And it seemed Ty-Lee was right he was good looking. Maybe killing him right now might be a bad idea.

~00000~

The school day had gone pretty well. Danny had introduced Sam and Tucker to Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee and as he had suspected Sam and Mai immediately became the best of friends. Tucker being well Tucker had started flirting with Ty-Lee as soon as he saw her but in a manner similar to how Azula stopped Ty-Lee from flirting Danny stopped Tucker from flirting. During the day Azula slowly begun her rise to power among the students of Casper high and had even encountered Paulina. At that point Danny, Sam, Tucker, Mai and Ty-Lee were afraid that a war would begin between the two girls who clearly saw themselves as highly ambitious.

To their luck a war didn't break out but Azula and Paulina had adopted a rivalry. It was clear what Azula wanted, she wanted to be at the top of the food chain and Paulina wanted to defend her position. This need to be at the top made Sam not like Azula but it seemed Azula still wanted to be friends with Danny and she didn't make an attempt to bully any others but she was able to strike fear into them somehow.

Danny had also promised the girls that he would show them around Amity Park but those plans were reserved for Friday because today was unfortunately the middle of the week and it seemed both Danny, Sam and Tucker had plans while Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee also had plans.

Besides homework that the trio had to complete they also had a patrol to go on and this time it wasn't for ghosts.

When the three of them were alone during the day Danny told Sam and Tucker about the Angels that he encountered the previous day. To say that they were shocked to hear of a human who could shoot fire and lightning was an understatement. They had encountered ghosts this whole time but this was something completely different. And this difference solidified their resolve; they were joining Danny in the field.

It had been something they had been discussing for a few days now. Sam and Tucker had been eager to join in on the butt kicking action and had even taken the necessary precautions to get themselves ready to do such a job. Sam had taken training under Maddie Fenton for the past few months and had become an excellent fighter in terms of close combat, probably even better than Danny but she lacked far ranged combat skills. Tucker had begun learning under Jack Fenton and had become even more of an expert with making and breaking technology, and during the process he had even honed his skills in far ranged combat but had completely flopped with close combat.

Danny still seemed reluctant to let them join him especially when he thought about how dangerous these girls were but when he thought about their skills they seemed to perfectly counteract against that of the Angels. He would be able to take on Azula Angel while Sam took on Acrobat and Tucker took Red Spirit.

Danny had decided to allow them but he found a way to get what he wanted by saying that they didn't even have hero aliases or outfits but the two surprised him by showing they had been able to think ahead and keep a secret from him.

Both Sam and Tucker already had costumes and alternate identities planned out. Sam was going by Ivy and as Ivy she wore a green and white outfit with a green domino mask. Like Danny's Hazmat suit the Ivy outfit allowed a good amount of durability with a large amount of Agility. Tucker had obviously gone for the more technical side and was calling himself Blue Hunter… hmm almost like he was trying to get the attention of a certain Red Huntress. As Blue Hunter he wore a blue and white suit that ran on circuits. It was almost as if it were fused between the Fenton Works Ghost Peeler and blue spandex. The Blue Hunter armour came with gauntlets for shooting out projectiles and a visor to hide Tucker's identity.

Because of how prepared they were there was no way for Danny to prevent them on joining him in the field and that was why he currently flew around as Phantom with Blue Hunter and Ivy right behind him on rocket powered jet skates. As they patrolled the city Phantom had to supress a laugh as he thought of the coincidence that this had turned out to be. Danny Phantom and Azula Angel the two leaders of the Phantom Trio and Angels of Fire respectively and also the only members with abilities alongside a first name a surname. Ivy and Acrobat the two members who focused on close combat and had high flexibility alongside single word names. Then there was Blue Hunter and Red Spirit, two members who focused on projectiles over close combat and had a name that was connected to some colour. He didn't know why but he suspected that like Blue Hunter, Red Spirit had given herself that name in respect to someone else and he also suspected that like Ivy who got her name due to her love of plant life Acrobat got her name due to her love of the circus.

It was actually quite funny to think about but he realised those feelings would have to wait as he detected the energy of his target.

Phantom then flew out of the way of the fire blast before he floated in the air and glared at Angel.

"Seriously, a hello would be nice but you immediately jump the gun and shoot you're little blasts of blue fire first." Phantom said in irritation while making a subtle motion to Ivy and Blue Hunter to hold back in the shadows.

"I'm impressed that you were able to avoid the attack." Angel said. "Perhaps there's more to you than I thought."

"Well considering that I was able to avoid your lightning the first time we fought. I think it's clear there's more to me than you thought." Phantom said with a cocky grin. "By the way you might as well tell the other two to stop hiding, I know that they're sneaking up on me to try and give me a sneak attack."

Angel then returned with a cool smirk.

"And you might as well tell your friends to stop hiding as well." She said surprising Phantom.

"Wow she's good." Ivy said as she and Blue Hunter came out of hiding.

"So is he." Red Spirit said as she and Acrobat came out of hiding.

"So who are your friends?" Acrobat asked.

"It hardly matters as they will also be defeated." Angel said.

"Oh where are my Manners, Angels these are the other two members of the Phantom Trio, Blue Hunter and Ivy, Phantom Trio these girls are the Angels, Azula Angel, Acrobat and Red Spirit." Phantom said as if he were introducing old friends who hadn't met yet. "By the way I just want to make it know that with these three I don't think we're going to end in a draw. I think we'll kick your asses this time."

The Phantom trio didn't waste any time and immediately went on the offensive by going after their individual rival. Blue Hunter was quick to pull out a crossbow and fire a few darts that were made of compressed energy and Red Spirit was quick to avoid them before with a flick of her wrist several knives flew from her sleeves towards Blue Hunter but he surprised her by dodging out of the way. He wasn't as fast or agile and his aim and precision could use some work but he was good. It seemed that he could actually rival her marksmanship even if he wasn't at his best, but he would be and Red Spirit would be ready but for now she held back slightly.

Ivy immediately went for Acrobat and in a style of martial arts the two began fighting. Ivy was on the offensive first and came in with fast punches, kicks and jabs making Acrobat go on defence. Acrobat was quick to retaliate however by making some distance with a back flip. She then landed on a suspended cable as if she landed on a flat surface before she jumped, with incredible speed, towards Ivy making the green clad Phantom go on the defensive. Acrobat proved that she was more agile and knew more fighting styles when she came in with attacks that Ivy had never seen. But she also proved she was very capable of countering and avoiding the attacks. She may not have had as much combat experience nor was she raised in a circus but her more brutal and stronger style of combat rivalled Acrobat's faster and agile graceful style of fighting. And after living in a world where people tended to rely on bending more than natural abilities it was good to fight someone who rivalled her skill.

**(AU: The Angels never encountered the Kyoshi warriors as that would have happened if they didn't leave the Earth Kingdom.)**

Phantom and Angel's fight was completely different. It was a mix of long range, short range and midrange combat because their power and their skills allowed them to fight in such a way. Phantom clearly had the speed and strength advantage… also the height advantage but Angel essentially had more training, agility and skill. Their fight varied as they used their skills in different ways. When they came to close ranged combat Angel had the upper hand as she was a master of several fighting forms but Phantom was good to with his own fighting styles but Angel clearly surpassed him. With long ranged combat Angel was amazing but Phantom was better because of the nature of his ecto blasts. Angel used firebending and fire wasn't always stable as it could potentially fly off and worked like a wave, that's why she had a tendency to use only two figures so that she could be more precise, however with Phantom's ecto energy he could be far more precise as he could shape it to any form he liked before he fired a blast, there was also the fact that his ecto blasts flew faster than fire.

There was an interesting thing however, when they came to mid ranged combat they seemed to be equally matched… but it did seem like it tipped slightly more to Phantom's side than Angels. Why? Because of the nature of their abilities. Phantom could actually surround parts of his body in ecto energy to enhance his attacks while Angel couldn't do so without burning her flesh. However despite Phantom having the power advantage she still had the combat advantage and that was the good thing about their mid ranged fighting style. It allowed both users to use both their powers and natural combat. Danny Phantom was stronger in power but Azula Angel was more skilled in combat and that made their clash what looked like a sea of beauty that combined blue fire, green ecto energy and combat.

It had become so vibrant that the other members had stopped their battle to watch and as it seemed so had other residents of Amity Park. They were all astonished by the display of power that the two seemed to produce while they fought. However something happened afterwards something that was either very amazing or very terrifying.

In the heat of the battle the two made a good amount of distance from each other. Angel was now impressed at Phantoms ability and wanted to test him once more and she began to charge up a lot of lightning. Phantom could feel the lightning building up and knew it would be dangerous so he started building up his own energy.

An electric blue glow seemed to surround Angel while she pointed two fingers at Phantom as a toxic green glow began to surround Phantom and he started to breathe in.

Angel then let the lightning fly as Phantom released his ghostly wail. And then the most amazing thing happened. The two attacks clashed forming what looked like a blue and green sea of beauty… however it seemed not all beauty was a good thing as the energy began to turn golden before it exploded outward creating a shockwave that seemed to fry every piece of technology around… and also pushed everyone back.

Both Phantom and Angel were left lying on the ground once the smoke cleared and it seemed their attacks had taken a lot out of them.

The other four members of their respective teams quickly rushed to help their leaders who were clearly drained. As the two non-powered Phantoms and the two non-powered Angels helped up their leaders, their eyes met.

Azula smirked and Danny returned the smirk. It seemed they had found their rivals.

~00000~

Once the Angels had arrived back at Vlad's mansion, Mai and Ty-Lee were quick to put Azula in her bed before Ty-Lee ran off to make her some tea.

Once Ty-Lee returned she found Azula sitting up with a look of content on her face. Not really what she or Mai expected after just losing a battle.

"Girls it looks like we're going to be here a while." Azula said. "Danny Phantom has proven to be a worthy adversary." She then looked to Ty-Lee with a hard look. "Ty-Lee I no longer want you flirting with Danny, as Phantom or Fenton. He's mine."

Mai and Ty-Lee then exchanged nervous glances.

~00000~

Once the Phantoms had arrived back at Fenton Works, Sam and Tucker were able to get Danny into his bed without alerting his parents or his sister. They then left shortly after to allow Danny some time to rest.

However the halfa didn't rest, he found himself thinking.

"Hm, Azula Angel, Azula Fire." He said quietly to himself. "I can assume that Mai and Ty-Lee are Red Spirit and Acrobat. And I have a distinct feeling that they know about Fenton and Phantom. They said they were here to kill me but…"

He hopped out of his bed and looked into the night sky as he begin to think. Azula friend or foe.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Alright the hype is real.**

**Katara: Even I've started to get interested in where this story could potentially go.**

**Shadow: About time.**

**Katara: I can also see this going either very good or very bad.**

**Shadow: What did you expect you have a sociopath and hero both with incredible power on a collision course. Something's gonna happen and it's gonna be big.**

**Dani: I also like how CA15 made Sam and Tucker into their own hero personas to rival against Mai and Ty-Lee's villain personas.**

**Katara: It definitely makes this a lot more interesting.**

**Shadow: Well the story is called Phantoms and Angels. There are three Angles so obviously they needed three Phantoms. And that's not all for the surprises of this story**

**Dani: I think I'll get the popcorn ready.**

**Katara: I'll prepare the drinks.**

**Shadow: I'll make sure that CA15 continues to write this. Also once again a special thanks goes out to Menatron the Angel of Ideas who gave CA15 this challenge and idea for this story. Without his input you readers wouldn't be able to check out this awesomeness.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
